


Hello, Dean.

by CastielAndDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is alive again, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), First Kiss, Gay Love, Grief, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sadness, Supernatural Finale, spn ending fixed, spoilers for the end of the show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Dean's new adventure has begun and he thought that he would feel nothing but happiness in Heaven. So why is his heart still aching when he thinks about Cas?'Hello, Dean.'And how badly did he need to hear these words again?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Hello, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_mess_with_Pix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_mess_with_Pix/gifts).



_‘Carry on, my wayward son.’_

The words echoed in Dean Winchester’s head while he was listening to the song that was playing on the radio right now. When he turned his head a little to look outside the windows of Baby, they were passing by trees in all kinds of wonderful bright colours, illuminated by a warm orange-coloured light.

_Carry on._

That was what he was hoping Sam would do on Earth. How much Dean would love to see what he was doing right now! Dean just hoped he wouldn’t mourn too long over him. How badly he would love to tell his brother right now that there was nothing to be sad of. Death was only the entry to the next bigger adventure. And Heaven was now even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined it to be. Jack did a fantastic job.

And Cas helped.

When Bobby mentioned the angel, Dean did not believe him at first. Cas had been sucked into the Empty, didn’t he? How was it possible that he was now in Heaven and helped Jack improving it?

Dean’s heart ached a little when he thought of Cas. He did not know that it was possible to feel anything else than positive emotions in Heaven so he was surprised that he did. What the angel said to him before the Empty got him was still on his mind. Every single word. Because they were the last thing Cas gave to him before he died. And now, Dean was reliving the whole scene in his head again. And he added his answers to Cas’ words, like whenever he was thinking of them again. Because in the moment Cas spoke them, Dean had no words to reply. He hadn’t been in control of his body and mind. Everything had been a mess of emotions, contradictions and questions. But there hadn’t been enough time to do or say anything. So he was just able to answer Cas’ words in his head, which gave him at least a little relief although the angel would never hear his answers.

_‘Because you cared, I cared. I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean.’_

‘You changed me too, Cas. In so many ways I can’t even tell.’

In all the time he knew Cas, Dean had never been able to pin his feelings for him down up to that moment the angel left him. Cas had been more than a friend, but Dean’s feelings for him had been different from the ones he experienced so far. Of course he had crushes. A lot of them. And there was Lisa, but he never thought that he really loved her. He deeply cared about her and her son Ben, but calling it love would have gone too far. Whatever Dean had with women, it was mostly physically. Not that he didn’t enjoy that. Quite the contrary. But whenever he left on the next morning, he felt this emptiness in his heart. Like there was something missing, something he wanted so badly.

But whenever he was with Cas, Dean felt at peace, and his heart was full. He found a home in the angel, and whatever it was he had been feeling for him before – Dean was now sure of it. Although they argued, they fought, hurt each other badly – they never gave up on each other. Both would have sacrificed their lives for each other, and in the end Cas did save Dean by doing so.

‘Why does this sound like a good bye?’ Dean had asked him, and those were the few only words that sounded not like a complete mess in his head in that moment.

‘Because it is,’ Cas said, his voice breaking and his eyes full of tears. And then Dean felt his heart burst into a thousand pieces when the angel added, ‘I love you.’

Dean felt tears on his cheeks when he focused on reality again. He automatically had slowed down Baby and was now tardily driving along through the woods. Then, for a moment, Dean gave in and closed his eyes, mumbling almost inaudible, ‘I love you too, Cas.’

A rustling sound made Dean open his eyes again. Did he accidentally got to close to the trees and grazed one? No, he was still in the middle of the road.

‘Hello, Dean.’

The hunter’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he hit the brake energetically. Baby’s wheels screeched when they came to a sudden halt on the street. With his heart racing uncontrollably fast, Dean turned around to the backseats and coughed.

That smile. Oh, how much did he miss that beautiful smile. And those eyes. Blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, more beautiful than the big blue sky, and they were full of emotions.

‘C-Cas …’ Dean’s voice was only a whisper. And like in the moment Cas left him, he wasn’t able to think straight anymore. Emotions overwhelmed him, more than he could handle.

‘I see that you’re finally here. Did you at least enjoy the days on Earth after I’ve left?’

This was so surreal. It sounded like a normal conversation between two friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while, not like two men who died several times for each other just to meet again in Heaven after one made a love confession to save the other one.

‘Cas … you’re here … I thought the Empty got you forever …’ Dean did not even think one second about answering Cas’ questions. They were not important right now. And Cas did not seem to mind that. He just smiled and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

‘When I woke up, I looked into Jack’s smiling face. Of course I did not know he was the new God by then, but Jack is even more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. He even negotiated with the Empty. I don’t know any details, but he indicated something about letting go of the angels and pure souls there.’

‘So … you’re free? And in Heaven, at Jack’s side?’

Cas nodded, and Dean’s heart got so much lighter that he almost laughed. This was unbelievable. But in the best possible way.

For a while, a silence fell between the two men. They just looked at each other, so many unspoken words between them, but neither of them said even a single one of them out loud. At some point, Dean indicated Cas to take seat next to him and started to drive again while he was trying to get his emotions back in control.

When a lake came in sight, Dean parked next to it and left the car. Cas followed him when he went to the riverside and stopped there. The sun was reflecting from the rippling water, and the birds chirping in the trees made the whole scene even more peaceful. Dean breathed in deeply, then he faced Cas.

‘I wasn’t able to answer you back then,’ he slowly said, noticing that his voice was trembling.

‘Was there something you wanted to tell me then?’ Cas inquired with a smile on his face.

‘Yes, there was. And still is.’ By taking another deep breath, Dean made a step towards Cas. The sun was making the angel’s eyes sparkle, which almost made Dean forget to continue breathing. That fucking angel was getting him every time.

‘Then speak your mind,’ Cas encouraged him. ‘There is something I want to add to my words, too.’

Dean raised his eyebrows. There was even more to his confession? He wasn’t sure if he could take that.

‘Cas, you know that I’m not good with words. I can’t even describe how much you changed me. My whole life, I’ve been searching for something. I did not know what that was. But when you told me that you wondered what happiness could look like, I finally realised that I had searched for happiness, too.’

‘Did you find it?’ Cas’ voice was soft and calm.

‘I did not realise that I had already found it a long time ago. As you said, happiness isn’t in the having. My happiness was there my whole life: It is my family.’

The smile on the angel’s face widened, which gave Dean the encouragement to continue speaking. ‘Sam is my happiness. My mother is. Jack is. And you are too, Cas.’

‘I am glad that I was a part of your beautiful family, Dean,’ Cas replied happily. ‘I wanted to –’

‘I’m not finished yet,’ Dean interrupted Cas quickly before he lost courage to say what he still wanted to say. ‘But you also said that happiness is in saying. And you told me that … that …’

‘That I love you,’ Cas helped him, and only hearing these words made Dean’s heart race again.

‘Yeah, exactly. That you … love me. And, Cas, I … I did not realise that I love you, too. For a long time now. Because I never knew how real love felt like.’

Now Cas looked a little confused. ‘You said that I am your family, too. Does that mean that you love me in the way you love Sam? If so, that is fine and more I could have ever hoped for.’

‘No, you idiot! Damn it, let me finish speaking first!’ Dean shook his head vigorously, but couldn’t gather up the courage to look at Cas. ‘Sam is my family, and of course I love him. But you are not only a part of my family, Cas. You are … you are my home.’

A hand touched his chin and made Dean look up. A pair of tearful eyes were only a few inches away, and he could see the love for him reflecting in them like the sun on the water nearby.

‘You are my home too, Dean,’ Cas whispered and then gently laid his lips on Dean’s, sparking off a little tingling firework all over his head.

‘Now your life’s no longer empty,’ Cas whispered against his lips, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle for a second.

‘Don’t you cry no more,’ he replied and pulled Cas eagerly closer again to kiss him back with all the love, all the passion, all the happiness that was inside him in that moment.

Now he just had to wait for Sam to come here to make his happiness complete. But he really hoped that Sam would live a long and happy life on Earth, there was no rush for him to follow Dean so quickly. Until then, Dean would continue driving around here, enjoying his new life to the fullest. But not alone. There was no lonely emptiness inside him anymore.

His new life had begun, with Cas at his side, and he couldn’t even have wished for a better new beginning.

They would all carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the memories, Supernatural. You made my life so much better and I will never forget what you taught me about life, love, family, forgiveness, carrying on.  
> #supernaturalforever
> 
> [idea credits to dont_mess_with_pix]


End file.
